riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Roadburn Festival
Roadburn Festival is an annual underground music festival that takes place in Tilburg, Netherlands. The festival has taken place since 1999. Background 1999 Roadburn Festival 1999 was a series of three shows held between the 11th and 13th February 1999 in various cities in The Netherlands.AG Infoconsult Stereo - Number 13, accessed 22nd January 2016 (originally in Dutch language, translated version available here) The shows had a consistant lineup of bands; Cathedral, who headlined the events, as well as Orange Goblin, Celestial Season, Beaver and 35007. The first show was held on Thursday 11th February at Melkweg, Amsterdam, the second on Friday 12th February at 013, Tilburg and the third on Saturday 13th February at Stronghold, Sneek. 2000 This event took place at Doornroosje in Nijmegen Netherlands. It took place on 24th November 2001.13eaver 2000 Spirit Caravan/Beaver tour report - Roadburn fest, accessed 25th January 2016~Roadburn Homepage, Cached page - Archived 12th December 2000 2001 6th Roadburn Festival This event took place at w2 concertzaal in Hertogenbosch, Netherlands. ~Roadburn Homepage, Cached Page - Archived on 26th August 2001 Sunday the 16th of September 7th Roadburn Festival This event took place in Tilburg, at 013. Tuesday, December 4 2002 2003 This event took place in Eindhoven, at Effenaar. Thursday, June 27 2004 This event took place in Eindhoven, at Effenaar. Thursday, June 17 Roadburn Festival 2004.gif|Poster for the 9th Roadburn Festival in 2004 2005 This event took place in Tilburg, at 013. It is acknowledged as the tenth anniversary of Roadburn. This edition also saw the beginning of Roadburn's expansion, with three separate stages hosting bands throughout the day. The band Gorilla were originally scheduled to play, but had to cancel.Roadburn Main page, Cached page - archived on 3rd April 2005 Roadburn 2005 Flyer.jpg|Promotional flyer for the 2005 edition of Roadburn Festival 2006 This event took place in Tilburg at 013. Friday, April 21 *Astrosoniq *End of Level Boss *Spaceship Landing *Toner Low Saturday, April 22 *Hawkwind *Orange Goblin *Ozric Tentacles *Colour Haze *Witchcraft *Ufomammut *Solace *Leaf Hound *The Heads *Abramis Brama *The Bevis Frond *Gorilla *Orange Sunshine *The Capricorns *Brant Bjork & The Bros *Spacehead 2007 The event took place in Tilburg, at the 013. Friday, April 20 *Melvins / Big Business *Blue Cheer *Clutch *Orange Sunshine *Volt *Causa Sui *Guru Guru *Sun Dial *Porn (The Men of) *Pharaoh Overlord *The Sword *Rotor *Josiah *Siena Root *Earthling Society *On Trial Saturday, April 21 *Neurosis *Om *Red Sparowes *The Hidden Hand *Acid King *Colour Haze *Pelican *Orthodox *Circle *Growing *Black Cobra *Stinking Lizaveta *Thrones *Amenra *Monkey3 Sunday, April 22: Afterburner *Sunn O))) *Bohren & der Club of Gore *Fear Falls Burning 2008 The event took place in Tilburg, at the 013. Thursday, April 17: Pre-Heat / Rise Above Records 20th Anniversary *Down *Grand Magus *The Capricorns *The Devil's Blood *Taint *Diagonal *Litmus *Serpentcult Friday, April 18 *Isis *Trouble *Witchcraft *Earthless *Blood Of The Sun *Mos generator *Scott Kelly *Tony McPhee's Groundhogs *Witch *Black Shape of Nexus *Baby Woodrose *Danava *Church Of Misery *La Ira de Dios *Gentlleman's pistol *Zone Six *Assemble Head Saturday, April 19 *Enslaved *Cult of Luna *Acid Mothers Guru *Boris *Cephalic Carnage(playing Halls of Amenti in its entirety) *Long Distance Calling *Kongh *Dixie Witch *Tia Carrera *Wolves in the Throne Room *The Heads *Jesu (solo) *Electric Orange *Year of No Light *My Sleeping karma *Nadja *Kruger *Lesbian Celtic Frost cancelled and were replaced by Enslaved. Sunday, April 20 David Tibet's Roadburn Festival *Current 93 *Baby Dee *Hush Arbors Afterburner *Graveyard *Repomen *The Glasspack *Orange Sunshine *Dzjenghis Khan *Beehoover 2009 The event took place in Tilburg, at 013 and another venue called V39 used for the first time. It was sold-out in 45 minutes. Thursday, April 23 *Motorpsycho *Amon Düül II *Orange Goblin *Baroness *Ufomammut *The Devil's Blood *Wolves in the Throne Room *Zu *Minsk *Radio Moscow *Gomer Pyle *White Hills *Alexander Tucker *Black Sun *Rose Kemp *Farflung *Burial Hex *Aderlating Friday, April 24 *Saint Vitus *Cathedral *Mono *Colour Haze *Angel Witch *Bohren & der Club of Gore *Church Of Misery *Scott Kelly *Dragontears *The Outskirts of Infinity *The Atomic Bitchwax *Steve Von Till / Harvestman *Negura Bunget *Saviours *Omega Massif *Shora *Roadsaw *Vibravoid *The Winchester Club *Seven That Spells Saturday, April 25 - Neurosis presents "Beyond The Pale" *Neurosis (curator) *Om *The Young Gods *Earth *Grails *Tribes Of Neurot *Skullflower *Guapo *Zeni Geva *Six Organs of Admittance *A Storm of Light *Amenra *US Christmas *Nadja *Eugene S. Robinson *Grey Daturas *The Outskirts of Infinity *DJ's Kosmik Ken & Astro Sunday, April 26: Afterburner *Wino *Firebird *Solace *Dead Man 2010 The event took place in Tilburg, at 013 and, for the first time, at the Midi Theatre. It was sold-out in 30 minutes. This edition suffered from the air travel disruption on Northern Europe due to the ash cloud from Iceland's Eyjafjallajokull volcano. Several bands had to cancelled, some others played twice to step in. Thursday, April 15 *Goatsnake *Enslaved *Kylesa *Yob *Eyehategod *Jarboe *Sons of Otis *Shining *Monkey3 *Bong *Russian Circles *Earthless *Mouth of the Architect *Ancestors *Firebird *Troubled Horse *Monarch! *Magnus Pelander *Øresund Space Collective *Samsara Blues Experiment *The Wounded Kings *Night Horse *Eagle Twin Friday, April 16: Tom G Warrior’s Only Death is Real *Triptykon (curator) *Sarke *Thorr's Hammer *Trinacria *Comus *Karma to Burn *Church of Misery *Master Musicians of Bukkake *Death Row *Bohren & der Club of Gore *Pagan Altar *Witchfynde *Valborg *Altar of Plagues *Shever *Noneuclid *Eagle Twin (extra set) *Suma *Long Distance Calling *Dive *Dream of an Opium Eater Serpentcult cancelled their appearance at Only Death is Real. Due to the closure of the North European airspace, Jesu and Evoken also cancelled. Saturday, April 17 *Enslaved / Shining (The Armageddon Concerto) *Garcia plays Kyuss *Nachtmystium *Sons of Otis *Witchcraft (replaced Shrinebuilder) *Brant Bjork & The Bros *Astra *Jex Thoth *Yob *Sons of Otis *Karma to Burn (extra set) *Moss *Altar of Plagues *Death Row (extra set) *Fatso Jetson *Los Natas *Horisont *Mother-Unit (extra set) *The Lamp of Thoth *Totimoshi *The Machine (extra set) *Ahkmed Due to the closure of the North European airspace, Candlemass (who was supposed to give a special set with both singers Robert Lowe and Johan Längqvist), Shrinebuilder, The Gates of Slumber, Yakuza and Black Math Horseman cancelled their appearance. Sunday, April 18: Afterburner *Eyehategod (extra set) *Graveyard *Church of Misery (extra set, 4th show in three editions) *Orange Sunshine (added on 17 April) *Jex Thoth (extra set) *Oceana Company *Capital Sentimental *The Machine Soilent Green cancelled their appearance at Afterburner. Due to the closure of the North European airspace, Outlaw Order, Sourvein, Dixie Witch and House of Broken Promises also cancelled. Scenes from Roadburn 2010 Day 1 Scenes from Roadburn 2010 Day 2 Scenes from Roadburn 2010 Day 3 Scenes from Roadburn 2010 Day 4 2011 The event took place in Tilburg from April 14 to 17 at 013 and Midi Theatre. It was sold out in 17 minutes. Thursday, April 14 *Godflesh (playing Streetcleaner in its entirety) *Pentagram *Wovenhand *Soilent Green *Acid King *Alcest *Circle *Wardruna *Blood Ceremony *Ghost *The Kilimanjaro Darkjazz Ensemble *Count Raven *The Atomic Bitchwax *Today Is the Day *Blood Farmers *Winterfylleth *Year of No Light *Carlton Melton *In Solitude *Cough *Naam *Zoroaster *Quest for Fire Buzzov*en cancelled their European tour including their Roadburn appearance. Friday, April 15 *Sunn O))) (curator) *Corrosion of Conformity (Animosity line-up) *Scorn *Winter *Earth *Keiji Haino *Voivod *Incredible Hog *Circle with Pharaoh Overlord *Sabbath Assembly *Place of Skulls *Year of No Light (Vampyr soundtrack) *Psychotropic Carvan Party *Caspar Brötzmann Massaker *Hooded Menace *Jesse Sykes and the Sweet Hereafter *Beaver *Trap Them *Aluk Todolo *The Secret *Grave Miasma *Menace Ruine *Summon The Crows *Void ov Voices *Mamiffer Saturday, April 16 *Swans *Candlemass (playing Epicus Doomicus Metallicus in its entirety with Johan Längqvist) *Shrinebuilder *Voivod *Weedeater *Ufomammut (playing Eve in its entirety) *Dragontears *Pharaoh Overlord *Rwake *Master Musicians Of Bukkake *The Gates of Slumber *Yakuza *Ramesses *Evoken *White Hills *Black Math Horseman *Wolf People *Stone Axe *Imaad Wasif *Ludicra *Lonely Kamel *Liturgy Yob (supposed to play The Unreal Never Lived in its entirety) cancelled their appearance in January 2011. Sunday, April 17: Afterburner For the first time the main stage of the 013 complex is used for the Afterburner. *Black Mountain *Sourvein *Dead Meadow *Coffins *Blood Farmers *Spindrift *Samsara Blues Experiment *Black Pyramid *The Machine *Dragontears *Sungrazer 2012 The event took place in Tilburg from April 12 to 15 at 013 and Het Patronaat. It was sold out in 7 minutes. Thursday, April 12 *Ulver *Voivod *Killing Joke *Om *Agalloch *d.USK (playing Disembowelment's Transcendence into the Peripheral in its entirety) *White Static Demon vs JK Flesh *Orchid *Ancestors *Red Fang *Michael Gira *Virus *Kristof Hahn *Chelsea Wolfe *Spiders *Lord Vicar *Hammers of Misfortune *Saturnalia Temple *Horisont *The Icarus Line *Sigiriya *Black Tusk *Ancient VVisdom *La Otracina *Christian Mistress *Year of the Goat Friday, April 13 (013) : Voivod's Au-delà du Réel *Voivod (curator) (playing Dimension Hatröss in its entirety) *Anekdoten *YOB (playing The Unreal Never Lived in its entirety) *Witch *Nachtmystium (playing Instinct: Decay in its entirety) *J.G. Thirlwell's Manorexia *Celeste *Dopethrone *Black Breath *Valient Thorr *Kong *Farflung *Huata *AUN *Electric Moon *Conan *Danava *End of Level Boss The name of this event refers to Voivod's favorite sci-fi show Au-delà du réel. Friday, April 13 (Het Patronaat) : Roadburn Festival 2012 *Doom *Gnod *Barn Owl *Final *Sólstafir *Hexvessel *Wino & Conny Ochs Saturday, April 14 *Sleep *Heavy Jam (feat. J Mascis and Earthless members) *The Obsessed *Pelican *Church of Misery *40 Watt Sun *Bongripper *Tombs *Oranssi Pazuzu *Leaf Hound (playing Growers of Mushroom in its entirety) *Jesu *Celestial Season (playing Solar Lovers in its entirety) *Conny Ochs *Devil *Necros Christos *Mars Red Sky *The Wounded Kings *Saviours *Dark Buddha Rising *Jucifer *Admiral Sir Cloudesley Shovell *Necro Deathmort *Alkerdeel *Purson *Bob Wayne and the Outlaw Carnies *Mike Scheidt Sunday, April 15: Afterburner *Coroner *Black Cobra *YOB (playing Catharsis in its entirety) *Bongripper (2nd set, playing Satan Worshipping Doom in its entirety) *Internal Void *The Mount Fuji Doomjazz Corporation *Bong *Fleshpress *Dragged Into Sunlight *Atlantis *Urfaust *Electric Orange 2013 The event took place in Tilburg from Thursday, April 18 to Sunday, April 21, 2013. Pre-Sales Party (Thursday, October 4, 2012) *Switchblade *Bunkur Thursday, April 18 *Primordial *High on Fire (playing The Art of Self Defense in its entirety) *The Psychedelic Warlords (playing Hawkwind's Space Ritual in its entirety) *Gravetemple *Penance *Pallbearer *Mourning Beloveth (playing The Sullen Sulcus in its entirety) *Intronaut *John Baizley & Nate Hall featuring Katie Jones *Lantlôs *Royal Thunder *The Atlas Moth *The Black Heart Rebellion *Herder *Mournful Congregation *Maserati *Candybar Planet *Pilgrim *Blues Pills *Black Bombaim *The Midnight Ghost Train *Lord Mantis *Castle *Magdalena Solis *Robert Hampson *C R O W N *Dirk Serries' Microphonics Friday, April 19 : Jus Oborn's The Electric Acid Orgy *Electric Wizard (curator) *The Pretty Things *Psychic TV / PTV3 *Uncle Acid & the Deadbeats *Sabbath Assembly *Dream Death *Amenra *Goat *Eternal Tapestry *Les Discrets *Hexvessel *Witch Mountain *Kadavar *Dread Sovereign *Satan's Satyrs *Seremonia *Cough *Moss *Witchsorrow *Tombstoned *Syndrome *Nate Hall *Radar Men from the Moon master classes and performance clinics *Victor Griffin *Jeff Oly Olson The Electric Grindhouse Cinema *Void Ov Voices *Shazzula *Aderlating *Nicklas Barker Saturday, April 20 *Godflesh (playing Pure in its entirety) *Die Kreuzen *Endless Boogie *High on Fire *Cult of Luna *Alcest (playing Les Voyages de L’âme in its entirety) *The Ocean *Asphyx (special death/doom set) *Satan's Satyrs (tribute to Blue Cheer) *Elder * A Forest of Stars (playing '' A Shadowplay for Yesterdays'' in its entirety) *Antisect *The Ruins of Beverast *Black Magician *Process of Guilt *My Brother The Wind *Ash Borer *Jess and the Ancient Ones *Victor Griffin's In-Graved *Camera *Monomyth *The Cosmic Dead *Mr. Peter Hayden *Teeth of the Sea *Lo! *Wo Fat *Raketkanon *Fell Voices *Pet the Preacher *Duncan Evans *GOLD (Official "Roadburn Festival Introduces..." showcase) Sunday, April 21 : Afterburner *Ihsahn & Leprous *Spiritual Beggars *Michael Rother (playing the music of Neu! and Harmonia ) *Zodiac *Sigh *Astra *Switchblade *Electric Moon *Die Kreuzen *Golden Void *Nihill *Pallbearer External Links Official *Official Website *Facebook *Twitter Other *Mr Roadburn - Noisey/Vice Documentary References Category:Stub Category:Festival Category:Roadburn Festival Category:Netherlands